rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiyang Xiao Long/Affiliation
Affiliations Beacon Academy Taiyang was previously a student of Beacon. He graduated from the school with Team STRQ. Team STRQ Taiyang was a member of Team STRQ. Signal Academy Taiyang is mentioned to be a teacher at Signal Academy. Family Yang Xiao Long Taiyang's elder daughter with Raven Branwen. Though not much is known about their interactions, the two seem to have a happy father-daughter relationship. Yang also has a slightly better relationship with him than Ruby. According to Ruby, he taught Yang her fighting style. Following the Battle of Beacon, when Ruby brought up the subject of Yang's welfare, though he knows his daughter is emotionally devastated, he maintains that she would recover, once she adjusts to her current condition. He lets her take it at her own pace, not pressuring her to try the robotic arm out when she isn't enthusiastic, and letting her be while she takes control of her own reaction after a flashback left her panting and scared. Ruby Rose Taiyang's younger daughter with Summer Rose. Though some of his personality quirks annoy her, such as his being overprotective and his insistence on making friends and growing up (which Yang emulated in "The First Step Part 1"), the two seem to have a happy father-daughter relationship. In "End of the Beginning", Taiyang is at her bedside and is shown to be genuinely relieved. However, when divulging details about what had happened with Ruby and the Dragon, he seems hesitant when Ruby further inquires about what she could not recollect. Later, when Taiyang discovers that Ruby has left for Haven Academy, he madly dashes through the house, though he is ultimately unable to catch his daughter. After several months has passed, in "Family", it is shown that Taiyang wants to bring her back home but has to look after Yang. Team STRQ Summer Rose Summer was Taiyang's teammate, along with Qrow and Raven. Sometime during the first two years following the disappearance of his first significant other, Raven, Taiyang entered into a relationship with Summer that would result in the birth of his second child - Ruby. Not much is known about how the two interacted, but after her presumed death he suffered an emotional breakdown, which affected him for years afterwards. Raven Branwen Raven was one of Taiyang's teammates, along with Qrow and Summer Rose. The two at some point entered into a relationship that resulted in the birth of his first daughter - Yang. Shortly after her daughter's birth, Raven disappeared and is still missing in the present. Their interactions with each other are unknown. Taiyang did not reveal her existence to Yang until after Summer's death. Qrow Branwen Qrow and Taiyang were once on a team together, along with Summer Rose and Raven Branwen. Although his sister unexpectedly left Taiyang, he has maintained so close a relationship with Taiyang that both of his children refer to Qrow as their uncle, though only Yang is his true biological niece. Taiyang once played a prank on Qrow, getting him to wear the female uniform and skirt to the first school function. It was amplified when the students were tasked to perform a landing strategy. There does appear to be some kind of tension between them, notably in "End of the Beginning" when Qrow asks Tai to leave Ruby's room so he can talk to her. Tai is visibly upset by this as he glares at Qrow before leaving. They both have been said to teach at Signal Academy and are colleagues. Other James Ironwood Though they have not interacted onscreen, Taiyang went to see the general on his daughter's behalf, and he was surprised to learn Ironwood had already commissioned a prosthetic arm for Yang as a reward for her bravery during the Battle of Beacon. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck He gets along with them very well as seen in "Family" when the three laugh and share stories in Taiyang's kitchen. Category:Affiliation pages